Just a Bad Dream
by Hope reigns on
Summary: His heart raced "no" this couldn t; shouldn t be true as he watched her fade away. But was it? Was this how it ended? Anakin is plagued by horrible visions of which he wishes to unsee but can he knowing what is possibly to come or is it all just a bad dream? Modern take of what could and should have happened. Enjoy!


Only a Bad Dream

 **Hey guys I`m back sorry it`s been so long I started school like 4 weeks ago and its been crazy so yeah that`s my alibi. The setting is sort of Modern so i did use Naboo but think of it more like a island/country instead of a planet thank you for reading and I who you guys enjoy!**

"AAANNNIIII" The scream pierced his heart like a sword that refused to remove it`s cry re-winded over and over in his mind haunting him day and night; tormenting him each and every second, minute, hour, never allowing him peace that he strived for. Thoughts and visions coming to him like an unwelcomed friend. The sounds of her labored breathes mimicked the rhythm of his pounding heart. And his name, oh how he wished he could change it so he didn`t have to suffer hearing her pleas for him to help her leaving him helpless and alone knowing that it might have been avoided; had he controlled himself she would not be in that dreadful noise of a flat line echoed through the scene everything quiet-an evil silence that allowed death into the mix.

His eyes looking down to see the face of his beautiful angel pale and emotionless; the stains of tears and sweat roamed her cheeks. The numb-limp hand that once had griped his own in need of comfort and protection. Her chest was still the thought of it never going up or down nagged his mind.

 _"You killed her!"_ A voice told him

 _ **"YOU KiLLED THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!"**_ It came again only this time it screamed at him in aggressive almost menacing tone.

"No" He whispered as if both she and the voice could hear him."No!" tears welled into his eyes as he repeated it this could be true this had to be a lie; a deceiving mirage.

"Daaaddyy?" A child`s sweet melody came, he looked up and saw nothing but the remains of his angel. He then shook it off and depressed his head down to his lap once more. "Dddaaaddyyy!" It came once more only this time the shook with the room now disoriented he released his wife`s hand to fall into the cushion of a chair next the table the shaking continued merciless for the poor widower he looked toward his wife to witness her corpse disappear into thin air and then-

 _ **"DDDAAAADDDDYYYY!"**_

Anakin`s eyes snapped open alerted by the sudden noises, his eyes wondered around taking in his surrounding to find he was in his bedroom. Before the young man knew what hit him a small blurred figure zoomed into the room and threw itself on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. _**UUUFFF!**_ Anakin instinctively buckled over in pain; once his breathing regulated back to normal his focus went towards the intruder whom was trying to camouflage themselves in the blue satin sheets.

Anakin then quietly crawled to the middle of the bed where the balled up perpetrator was and threw the covers off and found none other than his five- year old daughter Ahsoka whom was giggling knowing she had been caught.

"Ahsoka?" He looked at his daughter then to his clock it was seven in the morning (typical time for her to show)."What are you doing up so early sweetie?" he questioned as she remained in her fetal position staring at him with her big aqua-marine puppy eyes.

"Because she an early riser just like her father." A voice groaned from his right; Anakin shifted to see his "lovely" angel on trying to sleep on her side which was hardly any comfort for her being eight an a- half months pregnant and both him and Ahsoka being awake was no help at all .Even more so now that Anakin threw the covers off leaving her exposed to the cold Nabooian breeze that passed from their balcony door that had accidentally been left open the night before. Now she grabbed the discarded sheets and brought them over her head so the coming sun couldn`t deprive her from sleep that she had lacked since the baby in her grew their feet and decided to keep her up at night with constant kicking.

"Morning my loves." Anakin smiled as he crawled over to his wife`s side placing a gentle kiss on Padmae`s covered temple. Padmae mumbled something with a yawn but he understood it as a 'good morning my night in shining armor' ok maybe he added the last part in. "Rough night?" he asked but knew the answer very well.

"Not a wink! the baby seems to have your stubbornness and bad sense of timing." She answered "I blame you though" she added with a teasing smile though he could not see it.

"If I recall correctly it takes two for a baby" He retorted smuggly where he then pealed the covers to reveal her face.

"What takes two for a baby?" Both parents turned their heads to remember that their daughter was literally sitting in between them hearing everything she smiled innocently at both her mother and father.

"Nothing morning princess" He then leaned forward to scoop Ahsoka up into an embrace as well as kissing her forehead. Anakin then looked at his daughter thinking about how she had Padmae`s chocolate hair with a few blonde highlight that could only be seen in the sun, those perfectly blue eyes that looked like his but hers were a softer shade and were full of innocence, joy, and laughter. And her little nose that he always messed with her about teasing that he had captured her nose and her trying to pry his hand open to find it was not there and her little mouth that when it spoke it`s word put him in a trace that he always wanted to listen just like Padmae`s voice. Ahsoka was a true miracle and took more after her mother but at time could be like her father especially when it came to her getting into trouble.

Anakin`s brother Obiwan always joked and told him that she was going toput him through everything he and Obiwan had on their parents Shemi and Qui gon when they were her age. Now Ahsoka was going to big a big sister in less than a month! Both Ani and Padmae were nervous at what their daughter`s reponse would be that she would think they didn`t love her anymore? That they wanted a baby which she no longer was even though in their eyes she still would be their baby girl their **_first_** if the baby so happened to be a girl. But they were proven wrong in fact she bounced around the room joyful that she would be having a sibling, a playmate to keep her company when her parents were to busy for her.

"Morning daddy!" Her voice called bringing him out of his thoughts, Ahsoka began to squirm alittle until Anakin let her go to watch her roll back between them and go to Padmae`s side "Morning mommy!" Ahsoka said pecking a kiss on Padmae`s cheek.

"Morning baby" As padmae returned the gesture to their daughter. "Since we`re all up why don`t you get ready so we can go to grandma Shimi`s later?" The young senator asked which was returned with a squeal as Ahsoka jumped from the bed and raced out of their room to her own to change. Both Padmae and Anakin laughed knowing Ahsoka loved going to grandma Shimi and grandpa Qui`s and if they were lucky uncle Obi and Aunty Satine would join them as well.

"You had the dream again, didn`t you?" Padmae asked her husband placing a hand on her swollen abdomine.

"Yeah" Anakin breathed running a hand through his hair. It was no secret to Padmae the first time it happened he told her about his nightmare of her dying she simply shook it off and told it was a dream, that she was still there and always would be no matter what. But Aanakin was still shaken by it especially when it came back to him every so often as if reminding him that this was to come.

"Ani, I know you`re worried about me but I promise you nothing bad is going to happen." She then cupped his face and gently turned it so that hecould look her in the eye. "Plus this wouldn`t be our first time going through the process and everything went well." She comforted Anakin then chuckled and place a hand on top of hers.

"If you consider squeezing the life out of my hand and almost breaking it." Padmae smirked

"At least you did not have to deal with mood swings, morning sickness, cramps, looking like you ate a whole turkey, staying up because the baby in you was restless, and then to top it off had to go through contractions and feel a human come out of you literally!" His wife protested. "Actually I did deal with the mood swings and you forgot the cravings." Yup and boy were those a problem one minute she was happy the next she was a ball of tears. And the cravings man! she sent him out at midnight for pickles and cookie dough ice cream and polished it like it was nothing. Padmae`s friend Mina had also been going through it when the couple were expecting Ahsoka once Ani and John (Mina`s husband) laughed tiredly about the cravings and mood swings when both babies were born;Mina and John had their baby a month before Padmae and Anakin, alittle boy whom they named Lux.

 _"Pickles and cookie dough ice cream! thats crazy, Mina once decided she wanted mustard and ketchup on her eggs that were dippy!" John retold both men knew it was a very dangerous (more like deadly) to talk about their wives but they just couldn`t help themselves they both went through the struggle with dealing with pregnant women._

 _"Yeah , but in the end it was worth it" Anakin commented as he looked at his newborn daughter that was cradled in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her slightly pink forehead._

 _"Agreed" John said looking back at Mina who was holding their son while taking about god knows what with Padmae._

"Well I should go help Ahsoka get ready." Padmae said as she struggled a bit to get out of the bed and began to waddle into Ahsoka`s room. _It`s just a dream Ani_ Padmae`s voice echoed in his head "Yeah I guess you`re right I tend to be dramatic" he said to no one in the room and got to get ready for the day.

The rest of the day was spent at his mom`s house and Obiwan did show up with his wife and son Korkie who played with his cousin all day until both Obiwan and Anakin joined in; making the children run while pretending to screaming for their lives. Padmae, Satine, and Shimi watched from the porch talking about all different things the baby being the main topic though. "You ready for the baby?" Her sister-in-law asked "Of course I am ready for this little one to be out of me!" Padmae exclaim in a teasing manner.

"And then come the sleepless nights." Shimi commented before sipping some iced tea. "And with Anakin being the father I have a feeling neither of you will sleep until they are 18." she joked. "Well Ahsoka was a good baby for the most part, she only woke up when she was hungry." Padmae defended (alittle) "Well then I feel she got that from you like many other things." Satine teased padmae and Shimi laughed.

"What are some names have you thought of?" Qui gon asked his younger son "We have not really talked about it much less what we think the gender will be." Anakin told his father. "What about you Obi any more nieces or nephews in the future?" Anakin asked his brother.

"Most defenetly not one child is plenty!" Obiwan commented Qui gon raised an eyebrow "Oh really I remember me and your mother saying the exact same thing then Anakin came along." "HEY!" Anakin cried offended while his dad and brother laughed at his expense. "Sorry son, but don`t say what could happen." Qui gon continued as he then raised Ahsoka over his shoulders and letting her sit there; her giggling through it all.

"SOKA! come on let`s play sword fight!" Korkie cried with what looked to be a plastic 'plasma' sword from his favorite movies he many of them for times in the future when Ahsoka woulod come over or friends they could all have one to play the game the one he currently had in possession was blue.

"OK! pop pop can you put me down please?" Quigon nodded and put his grand daughter down where she raced to the pile of swords and grabbed a green one. "Come daddy, pop pop, uncle Obi play with us!" she invited the three men chuckled and followed to the pile and each took a plastic sword. "Ok so now pop pop you get to be the wise teacher who trains me and Korkie, uncle Obi you are a general and lead us into battle." Ahsoka directed their roles in the game "Ha I`m a general!" Obiwan gloated even if he knew it was childish Anakin simply rolled his eyes"It`s just a game Obi". "Daddy you`re the bad guy who we have to fight!" Ahsoka then said and traded him his blue sword to a red one.

"What! why me?" Anakin said taken off guard at the fact _he_ was the bad guy! "Remember Ani it`s just a game" Obi wan reminded him the group could hear the women on the porch laughing at the scene in front of them. "Ready set go!" And so it began the five fought for what seemed like hours (Really it was thirty minutes) _"_ I won`t let you win Vader!" Ahsoka cried as she blocked Anakin`s attacks "Oh but my child I have you beat already!" He stated in a dark voice.

Korkie and Obiwan were doing well but sadly for Qui gon he took his eyes off 'Vader' for a second and Anakin took advantage of the opportunity and "Stabbed" the old man in the mid section in which the old man fell to the floor and 'died'. "You will pay for that Vader" Obiwan said but he was not match; Vader then swung his sword getting him in the chest. "It is only the children left" Anakin said as he turned his attention to his daughter and nephew Korkie ran leaving Ahsoka on her own.

She then charged and hit the evil doer in the leg then the arm. "You are finished Vader!" She stated proudly pointing her sword in her father face almost touching his nose. " _ **NNNNOOOO!"**_ Anakin or in this case 'Vader" cried defeated. The ladies then cheered and applauded the group on their game.

"Ahsoka, Ani time to go." Padmae called from the porch "Aaawww" both father and daughter chorused but obeyed and said their good-byes. After tucking Ahsoka in Anakin and Padmae stayed awake alittle while longer and went over the check list of everything that needed to be done before the baby was to be born.

"Good night Ani" Padmae said before falling asleep "Good night angel" he said quietly before falling under the influence of sleep; no nightmares visited him that night.

 _ **One Month Later**_

Anakin was working with a Obiwan on his dirt bike that he used to ride when he was a kid and had no responsibilities like a wife and kids.

"Ok the brakes should work now press-" Anakin`s phone went off before he could finish his sentence. He then stopped what he was doing to pick it up he could even get out a "hello?" before he heard the voice of P_admae`s friend Mina on the line. "Anakin! Padmae`s in labor!" Anakin stopped everything he was doing and had it not been for Obiwan telling him to get a hold of himself and for Obi wan to drive him there Anakin would have run straight to the hospital that would have put the Flash`s speed to shame.

 _Oh no! oh no!_ It was happening all those nightmares they were going to be proven true or false in the next couple of hours. Both men entered the hospital and raced to the maternity ward where they found the Bonteris waiting in a room with Ahsoka; she looked up from a game she a Lux were playing to see her father sweaty and worry. "Hi daddy!" she said and ran to hug him Anakin embraced the five year old "Hi princess' He then shifted his attention to MIna "How`s she doing"

"Doctor said she eight centimeters that was a half-an-hour ago you better hurry." As she practically pushed him to the delivery room "And the baby?" he asked fearful for his unborn child "I don`t know nothing to worry about so far." Mina encouraged. Anakin walked to the door hear could hear his wife`s cries _**YOU Killed the love of your life**_ the voice rang in his head again but he pushed it aside and opened the door to see Padmae sweaty and griping the bars on her medical bed.

"I`m sorry sir but we can only-" the doctor began but was interrupted by the mother to be "He is the father!" she cried gasping as the contractions continued.

"How far along?" He asked the doctor while sitting at Padmae`s side taking her by the hand. "She been ready but insisted on waiting for you." The doctor explained Anakin looked down at Padmae who was holding a pained smile; she could have had this over with a while ago but was determined to hold the baby in just so he could be there the only thing he could do was smile and kiss her knuckles.

"You got this love." he encouraged "Ok Mrs. Skywalker on three push okay?" The doctor advised padmae grunted in pain as her response "Okay one, two, **_three_** " everything after that was a blur for him he heard Padmae`s scream in pain and heared the doctors say something but he couldn`t comprehend it at first then he heard one of the most precious sounds in his life a cry but not just any a newborn`s cry.

"IT`s A BOY!" the doctor exclaimed a boy? Anakin thought did he hear the doctor right? He had a son? Padmae let another cry that confused both husband and wife; the doctor quickly gave the baby to the nurse and checked Padmae "Umm Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker congratulations" he said in a surprised manner "You`re having twins" _**"TWINS "**_ The couple exclaimed they were having twins.

"Once again Mrs. Skywalker at three push one, two, three." This time things were smoother another cry joined into the noisy room "It`s a girl!" the doctor announced also handing the second child to the nurse for clean up with her brother. The second time parents sat there stunned by the sudden news twins? as in two babies?

"Twins?" Anakin breathed it out it sounded wierd him saying it. "I know, Ani we only prepared for one baby not two!" Padmae said worried now she realised they didn`t have anything set up for their daughter. "It`s okay I`m sure we can set that up when go home, don`t worry angel." He assured her as he messaged her nurse came in one baby in each arm "Congratulation they are nothing short of adorable." She said with a big smile placing them in Padmae`s outstretched arms and then left to give them their privacy.

"Would you like to hold your daughter Ani?" She asked he of course smiled and took the now sleeping new born into his strong arms.

"See Ani?" Padmae asked with a smile as sweat beaded her forehead

"What?" He asked looking up at his wife.

"Sometimes bad dreams are just that...dreams." She said looking down at Luke with a tired smile. Anakin`s heart soared hearing those words she was right; Padmae was alive her and the babies all that worrying, believing the worst would come, nine long months of holding his breath to find it was only a dream a deceiving mirage that had not come true. He simply smiled and leaned into his wife to embrace her with his free arm and kissed her temple.

"I`m glad you proved me wrong though." he looked down on his two little miracles "so what should we name them?' he remembered that he and Padmae had yet to come up with names.

"I was thinking Luke Obi Skywalker and Leia Hope Skywalker" Padmae said as she gently ran her hand through her son`s fuzzy blond hair. "Light and peace it`s perfect." Anakin responded with a kiss. "Welcome to the world Luke and Leia" He cooed softly to his children.

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER~**_

The couple arrived home from the hospital after being released; the doctors advised Padmae she would take longer to heal having twins instead of just one padmae`s response was a groan but was relieved being able to have her body all to herself again. "You know this won`t happen for another 4 years." she told her husband he simply rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'we`ll see' and was rewarded with her swatting him in the arm tiredly.

"Ani you are going to have to go out to get another crib, don`t think these two will want to share a bed as well." She commented thinking about how the twins were kicking so much because they were cramped in such a small space." I know I `ll go after you three have settled in." He said both babies in his arms as he took them up to the nursery. "Angel can you get the door please?" Padmae went ahead and open the door to reveal both their families and friends in the room.

"Welcome home!" they half whispered- shouted so they didnt scare the babies. "Hi mommy!" Ahsoka ran to Padame not having seen her in three days due to her not being allowed into the maternity ward because she was too little. "Hi baby, what`s all this?" She said turning her attenion to their visitors.

"Well you didn`t plan for twins so we took the liberty to get and build another crib so Anakin didn`t have to." Obiwan explained

"Aww you didn`t have to" but she was interupted by her husband "I`m glad you did cause I sure did not want to, but thank you I do appericate it." Everyone laughed at his response as did he knowing how much of a pain it was doing the first one and him having his energy at the time too.

"ooowh mommy can I hold one of the babies?" Ahsoka asked excitedly seeing her siblings. "Of course go sit in the rocker, Ani can you help" Ahsoka ran to the rocking chair that was next to the window that went down to the floor showing the view of Naboos medows and lake. Padmae placed a pillow under her daughter`s outstreched arms and Anakni put Luke into to them and helped her position them so she could hold him correctly. Ahsoka then looked at her younger brother while his deep blue eyes returned the stare into her Aqua marine ones.

"Hi baby I`m Ahsoka your big sister, I cant wait til you grow up so we can have all sorts of fun together." she cooed gently Luke then smiled as if he understood her and was giving her a yes. The adults awwed at the 'conversation' before them. Everyone stayed a while longer talking, holding and coeing over the babies then left to let the family settle in and relax. Later Padmae put Ahsoka to bed then went to the nursery to sit in the rocking chair and looked out the window to take in Naboo`s beauty.

She sat there and thought about how in a matter of time her children would be out there playing in the meadows, swimming and splashing in the lake, and how at night they would lay on the grass to gaze out the stars above. She smiled at the thoughts then felt a pair of strong arms embrace.

"I love you angel" her husband whispered then planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too my knight." she quietly responded and there the two sat in peace waiting for when their two little ones would soon break the tranquility. NO nightmares came after that night there was only hope for the future.

THE END

 _ **Hey so like I said before I`m sorry I haven`t updated in a while. I hope you guys enjoyed the story I will updated soon but I wanted to this before while it was on my mind I was inspired by I pin I had seen it was an illistration done by an artist who I think was named Ellie? So it had to do with the conversation between Padmae and Anakin when she says "see Ani?" I`ll tell you I cryed when I saw that thinking about that`s how it should have ended who`s with me? Whatever I`m done rambling so the characters did not belong to me and John belonged to "Lux`s sister". Ok thank you once more for reading! Please review! I hope to add one last chapter any way Love you guys! Gd bless!**_

 _ **~H.R.O**_


End file.
